thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things: Amazon Affiliate Program
For each purchase made by clicking on a link below, Amazon will donate a portion of each sale to the Dragons and Things Network. 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Core Rulebook' Buy Now! * The Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook includes: revised rules for the classic seven fantasy RPG races; updated options for the 11 core classes; a streamlined skill system that makes things easier for players and GMs; a host of new and familiar feats, including innovative combat feats and item creation rules; new equipment; additional combat options; overhauled rules for domains, familiars, bonded items, specialty schools, and more; dozens of new and revised spells; updated rules for NPCs, including quick-generation rules; new rules for curses, diseases, and poisons; a completely overhauled experience system with options for slow, medium, and fast advancement; hundreds and hundreds of magic items... and much, much more! 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Core Rulebook (Pocket Edition)' Buy Now! * This is the new softcover version of the Core Rulebook listed above. 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Beginner Box' Buy Now! * Take your first step into an exciting world of fantasy adventure with the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Beginner Box! Within you'll find simple rules to create and customize your own hero, as well as a robust system to run your character through challenging adventures and deadly battles against villainous monsters like goblins and dragons! The only limit is your imagination! * The Pathfinder Roleplaying Beginner Box includes: a 64-page Hero's Handbook, a 96-page Game Master's Guide, a 16-page Transition Guide to bring your hero to the full Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, a complete set of seven high-impact polyhedral dice, more than 80 full-color pawns depicting tons of heroes, monsters, and even a fearsome black dragon, four pregenerated character sheets to throw you right into the action. 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Wilderness' Buy Now! * Pathfinder RPG Ultimate Wilderness gives them the tools to survive the wilds. A new 20-level base class, the shifter, puts animalistic powers into the hands-or claws-of player characters and villains alike, with new class features derived from animalistic attributes. Overviews of druidic sects and rituals, as well as new archetypes, character options, spells, and more, round out the latest contribution to the Pathfinder RPG rules! 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Planar Adventures]' Buy Now! * The world we know is but one reality. Countless others exist in the realms beyond. Dimensions carved from dreams. Worlds constructed from pure life energy. First drafts of our consciousness, and shadows of the same. Entire realities populated by angels and demons, ruled by deities and subject to physical laws mortals can barely comprehend. This is the Great Beyond, and within its reaches, the possibilities for grand adventure or devastating defeat are truly endless. This far-reaching hardcover rulebook explores Pathfinder RPG Planar Adventures explores the wondrous and horrifying regions that comprise the other dimensions and planes of reality that feature in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game. 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Players Guide' Buy Now! * This invaluable hardcover player reference for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game ''provides a wealth of new ideas and options for players, including six completely new 20-level character classes, expanded rules for the 11 core classes, innovative new feats and combat abilities, a wealth of fantastic equipment, dozens of new spells, and more! * New Classes in the Advanced Player’s Guide include: The Alchemist, The Cavalier, The Inquisitor, The Oracle, The Summoner, and The Witch. 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Bestiary (Pocket Edition' Buy Now! * Within this tome you'll find fire-breathing dragons and blood-drinking vampires, vile demons and shapechanging werewolves, sadistic goblins and lumbering giants, and so much more! Yet not all the creatures in this book are enemies, for some can serve lucky heroes as allies or advisors, be they summoned angels or capricious nymphs. And it doesn't stop there―with full rules for advancing monsters, adapting monsters to different roles, and designing your own unique creations, you'll never be without a band of hideous minions again! Includes more than 350 monsters. 'Pathfinder Playtest Rulebook' Buy Now! * The evolution of the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game begins here! This 416-page rulebook contains everything you need to create and advance your Pathfinder Playtest character from level 1 to 20, as well as hundreds of new and updated spells, magic items, feats, and Game Master rules necessary to run a complete Pathfinder Playtest campaign! Delve the deepest dungeons with a brand-new goblin alchemist hero, or convert your favorite existing characters to the new system! With gorgeous interior art from Pathfinder cover artist Wayne Reynolds and new rules concepts on nearly every page, the Pathfinder Playtest Rulebook is your gateway to the future of Pathfinder. The only thing missing is your playtest feedback! (Note: The public playtest begins August 2 and runs through the end of 2018. Due to this limited time window, this book will NEVER be reprinted!) 'Pathfinder Playtest Rulebook Deluxe Hardcover' Buy Now! * This deluxe special edition is bound in faux leather with metallic deboss cover elements and a bound-in cloth notebook. The perfect way to commemorate Pathfinder’s new edition! 'Pathfinder Goblin Vinyl Figural Bank from Diamond Select Toys' Buy Now! * This fun vinyl bank from Diamond Select toys, recreates the Pathfinder Goblin into a working coin bank complete with a coin slot on the back with an access door for retrieval. The sculpt includes a giant die & knife. 'Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: GM's Screen' Buy Now! * Protect your important notes and die rolls from prying player eyes with the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game GM Screen! This beautiful 4-panel screen features stunning artwork from Wayne Reynolds on the player's side, and a huge number of charts and tables on the GM side to speed up play and reduce time spent leafing through rulebooks in search of an obscure modifier or result. From skill check Difficulty Classes to two-weapon fighting modifiers, the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game GM Screen gives you the tools you need to keep the game fast and fun. Constructed of ultra-high-grade hardcover book stock, this durable screen is perfect for travel, convention play, or repeated regular use. 'Pathfinder Combat Pad' Buy Now! * Never miss a turn with the Pathfinder Combat Pad initiative tracker. Usable with any roleplaying game, this wet and dry erase board includes magnets that stick right to it! List the names of heroes and foes on the magnets using a wet or dry erase marker, then place them in initiative order. When the order changes, simply slide the magnets to their new places. Take the uncertainty out of battle with the Pathfinder Combat Pad! Includes: 1 Double sided magnetic wet and dry erase board 2 Sheets of magnets, each with: 13 Blue player character magnets 13 Red enemy magnets 9 Green nonplayer character magnets 2 Round arrows 2 Turn arrows 2 Next round magnets 'Paizo Inc. Critical Fumble Deck' Buy Now! * The Critical Fumble Deck is a sequel to our extremely popular Critical Hit Deck and is designed to balance out the system, allowing both minor and major mishaps to occur during combat. The Critical Fumble Deck consists of 52 full-color standard-sized cards, ready to use out of the box with the enclosed rules. 'Pathfinder Adventure Card Game: Wrath of the Righteous' Buy Now! * The Abyss awaits! When the city of Kenabres is destroyed by a horde of demons, only you can save the world! In Wrath of the Righteous, the epic new Adventure Path for the Pathfinder Adventure Card Game, you will travel to the Abyss to battle the malevolent minions of the demon lord Deskari. Along the way, you'll become mythic heroes that rival the greatest legends the world of Golarion has ever known. The saga begins in the Pathfinder Adventure Card Game: Wrath of the Righteous Base Set. * This cooperative strategy card game lets 1-4 players enter the hellish Worldwound. Choose from seven characters, each with a different style of play. Build a deck of powerful boons which will grow according to your desires as you advance in power by conquering challenges. Eventually, you'll gain a mythic card, which will allow you to warp the rules of the game and use the first-ever 20-sided die to appear in a Pathfinder Adventure Card Game release. 'Pathfinder Adventure Card Game: Mummy's Mask Base' Buy Now! * On the Threshold of Discovery! The ancient lands of Osirion are blanketed by the sands of time, and eldritch secrets and vast riches lie just beneath the sun-blistered surface. As modern Osirion opens its tombs to outsiders for the first time in centuries, many of these lost treasures and secrets are now emerging—some more malign than others. Can your group of heroes brave terrible guardians, foul cults, and the burning sands of the desert to stop the rebirth of an ancient tyrant? * This complete cooperative strategy game pits 1 to 4 heroes against the monsters, curses, and traps of the Mummy’s Mask Adventure Path. Choose your character’s class, build a deck of equipment, magic, and allies; and explore dangerous locations as you journey through an exciting fantasy tale. As your adventures continue, your characters add unique gear and awesome magic to their decks as they gain incredible powers, all of which they’ll need to challenge more and more powerful threats. 'Pathfinder Adventure Card Game: Rise of the Runelords' Buy Now! * A forgotten evil stirs in the ancient land of Varisia. Dark magic once more thrums amid crumbling ruins, giants gather in titanic armies, cultists murder in the name of foul deities, and maniacal goblins plot a fiery end for the peaceful town of Sandpoint. * Launch a campaign to strike back against the evils plaguing Varisia with the Pathfinder Adventure Card Game: Rise of the Runelords - Base Set. This complete cooperative strategy card game pits 1 to 4 heroes against the traps, monsters, deadly magic, and despicable foes of the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game's award-winning Rise of the Runelords Adventure Path. In this game players take the part of a fantasy character such as a rogue or wizard, each with varying skills and proficiencies that are represented by the cards in their deck. The classic ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, etc.) are assigned with different sized dice. Players can acquire allies, spells, weapons, and other items. The goal is to find and defeat a villain before a certain number of turns pass, with the villain being represented by its own deck of cards complete with challenges and foes that must be overcome. Characters grow stronger after each game, adding unique gear and awesome magic to their decks, and gaining incredible powers, all of which they'll need to challenge greater threats in a complete Pathfinder Adventure Card Game Adventure Path. 'Pathfinder Adventure Card Game 24" x 24" Adventure Mat' Buy Now! * This official Pathfinder adventure card game playmat is an over sized 24" x 24" playmat to be used as the game board. * Card placement areas makes game setup a breeze, and shows card placements for up to 6 players. * Premium fabric top protects your gaming cards while non-slip rubber backing keeps the playmat in place. 'Starfinder Roleplaying Game: Starfinder Core Rulebook' Buy Now! * Strap in and blast off! The Starfinder Roleplaying Game puts you in the role of a bold science-fantasy explorer, investigating the mysteries of a weird and magical universe as part of a starship crew. Will you delve for lost artifacts in the ruins of alien temples? Strap on rune-enhanced armor and a laser rifle to battle undead empires in fleets of bone ships, or defend colonists from a swarm of ravenous monsters? Maybe you’ll hack into the mainframe of a god-run corporation, or search the stars for clues to the secret history of the universe or brand new planets to explore. Whether you’re making first contact with new cultures on uncharted worlds or fighting to survive in the neon-lit back alleys of Absalom Station, you and your team will need all your wits, combat skill, and magic to make it through. But most of all, you’ll need each other. * This massive 528-page hardcover rulebook is the essential centerpiece of the Starfinder Roleplaying Game, with rules for character creation, magic, gear, and more―everything you need to play Starfinder as either a player or Game Master! The next great adventure in science-fantasy roleplaying takes off here, and the Starfinder Core Rulebook is your ticket to a lifetime of adventure amid the stars! 'Starfinder Roleplaying Game: Armory' Buy Now! * Outfit yourself with only the best supplies for interstellar adventure with the hardcover Starfinder Armory! Within this directory of futuristic equipment, you’ll find tons of adventuring gear for the Starfinder Roleplaying Game, from weapons, armor, and augmentations to technological items, magic items, vehicles, and more! Also included are new equipment-themed player options for every Starfinder character class! Starfinder Armory is a must-have companion volume to the Starfinder Core Rulebook. With this galactic inventory of inventive gadgets and gear, you’ll always have exactly what you need to explore new worlds and wonders! 'Starfinder Roleplaying Game:Alien Archive''' Buy Now! * Battle or befriend more than 80 bizarre life forms in this creature collection for the Starfinder Roleplaying Game! Every new world and space station comes with its own dangers, from strange new cultures to robotic killing machines to alien predators ready to devour unwary spacefarers. Inside this book, you'll find rules and ecologies for creatures from across the known worlds, plus alien equipment and more. A robust system for creating your own creatures ensures that your parties never be without weird new aliens to fight or trade with, and racial rules for many of the new organisms let you be the alien, making Alien Archive not just a collection of creatures to kill, but a fascinating menu of creatures to be! Want to play a hyperevolved floating brain? A mighty dragonkin? A silicon-based crystalline slug? Explore the limits of your galaxy and your game with Starfinder Alien Archive!